


Sycophant

by Amarylissa



Series: Pineapple Rock [7]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-27
Updated: 2013-03-27
Packaged: 2017-12-06 17:04:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/738042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amarylissa/pseuds/Amarylissa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just because there's never enough Sang Min</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sycophant

**Author's Note:**

> For 1 Million Words WOTD sycophant

“Awww, man! You can’t be serious.” Sang Min smiled his most ingratiating smile. “You’re not taking me back. I thought we had a deal. I’m valuable to you, I can get you the contacts, the information, whatever you need man. ”

“No, you lily-livered sycophant,” Danny said, “We did not have a deal like that. The deal is, you go back to Halawa, I turn up whenever I feel like and you give me the information I need. After a suitable length of time has passed your case may, and I only say may, be reviewed. That is not happening today!”


End file.
